Easier to Lie
by DeathCabGirl21
Summary: AU Summer after 4th. Unwillingly sent to Hawaii to work for his Aunt's friends, Harry must adjust and start counting on himself. It's a summer of change for Harry. DISCONTINUED.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: Again...I'm not J.K. Rowling...

Chapter One

A small, messy-haired boy sat, slumped in a hard plastic chair at Heathrow Airport. You would think that any teenager would be excited at the chance to travel to far away places, have exciting adventures, and finally get away from overbearing parents. However, the boy in the chair looked more sullen and angry. A flight attendant stopped by his chair and looked at him pityingly. She murmured something in his ear and, if it was humanly possible, his face fell even more. He stood up shakily and followed the young woman to the nearest gate. He glanced back at the airport and looked longingly toward the exit. No one was there to say goodbye. He walked a few more feet and looked back again… There was no one here to rescue him this time. He sighed and turned back around to face the flight attendant and once again started to follow her onto the plane.

Harry Potter sat down in his coach class seat and stared absently out the window. A few minutes later other passengers filed on board. He looked down at his ticket. He still couldn't believe that his aunt and uncle were sending him to Hawaii. At first he thought that they had lost their minds. But then he found out the truth. They had rented him out during the summer to one of their friends. The Bolton family needed a gardener and, apparently, Harry was their first choice. He was jostled out of his thoughts when a young girl his age accidentally bumped into him. Blushing, the girl apologized and sat down. Harry smiled noncommittally at her and resumed his staring out of the window.

"I'm Amanda by the way," the girl said brightly, "My parents couldn't handle having me around this summer. So they sent me to stay with my aunt and uncle." Harry grimaced and politely said back "I'm being "rented" out to some of my aunt's friends. I guess to them I'm Harry, Gardener Extraordinaire. I guess it's my fault I have a green thumb." Amanda laughed, "I'm sorry to hear that Harry. At least I'm just going on vacation!" Harry smiled and they chatted for a bit longer.

After the plane took off and Amanda had fallen asleep, Harry groped around in his backpack for his homework. He pulled out his tattered book 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi and immediately set to work. He was half-way done with his essay when he felt Amanda stirring next to him. He casually stuck his essay and book back into his bag and pulled out his current literary adventure, The Da Vinci Code. Amanda stretched for a couple seconds before flashing a smile at Harry and unbuckling her seat belt. She stood up and walked towards the restroom. Feeling slightly foolish at freaking out, Harry sighed and looked out the window. It was dark outside. He couldn't even see the wings of the plane. As he stared out of the window, Harry started to wonder about his friends, Ron and Hermione. He hadn't even sent them letters saying where he was going. He hadn't been allowed. The first thing Uncle Vernon had done was taken Hedwig away to the Humane Society. With a jolt, he realized that Sirius also had no clue where he was going. Harry stubbornly pushed all of the negative thoughts out of his head. He frowned out the window. Why should he care that his friends and family didn't know where he was. They hadn't even written him once the entire two weeks he was stuck inside Privet Drive.

As he stared at the dark sky, Harry thought to his future. What was going to happen now that he finally returned? How in the world was Harry supposed to defeat Voldemort? He was leagues behind him in knowledge. At the beginning of the summer he had resolved to study more, but Harry didn't know how to practice. What was the use of knowing the spells if he couldn't cast them? Desolately he tried to concentrate on his book, but found he couldn't. He threw the book down and it slid across the aisle. He looked down the aisle both ways, seeing if anyone saw. Desperate to get his book back without getting out of his seat, Harry hissed "Accio" while vaguely pointing at the book. To his utter astonishment the book flew into his hand. Unable to comprehend what had just occurred, Harry stared at the book in his hands. He looked up, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Harry Potter had just figured out how to practice magic over the summer.

* * *

_Hey guys... I was just hoping for a couple of reviews...You know what to do! Go on press the button! You know you want to!_


	2. Confessions and Dreams

Disclaimer: Okay, as I said before, I am NOT J.K. Rowling!

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Two

Harry used his new found powers to cast concealing charms on anything from the wizarding world. For the first time in his life, Harry felt in control. He stretched slightly in his seat and smiled at Amanda, who was listening to music. She took his tentative smile as and invitation to talk and immediately took off her earphones and smiled sheepishly. "I swear I'm not a geek. I just like listening to music. It completely relaxes me. Airplane music is in a class of its own though." Harry laughed. "You're the first normal person I've talked to in a long time. With the exception of the airplane music. That's just weird."

There was a sudden jerk. A haggard voice came over the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, the captain has activated the fasten seatbelt sign. We've hit some turbulence. I'm very sorry, but there will be no food service until we've passed over. Thank you!"

There was a great deal of movement as everyone buckled up. Harry looked over at Amanda. She looked traumatized. Her eyes bugged out as she wildly swung her head towards Harry. She whispered dramatically "No food? What has this world come to!" Harry laughed uncertainly and said "I guess we'll just have to wait." Amanda slumped in her chair. "I don't really care. I just hate how complicated traveling is. It's so tiring." Harry wasn't as put out as Amanda, but he felt uncomfortable as his stomach rumbled. He patted her arm awkwardly and said "It'll be okay. We'll get back to smooth sailing in no time."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "I don't care. I just hate that I'm… I just hate traveling right now. It's just really annoying. Stupid Hawaii." Harry looked over at her, startled. "Don't you want to go on vacation? I mean it's a vacation in Hawaii. That's good, right?" Again she rolled her eyes. "I can relax perfectly fine at home. But my parents don't want to worry about me over break. So they send me away. There really isn't a reason for me to go to Hawaii other than to get out of my parents hair. They're too busy for me." She blushed at what she said. "I'm not throwing myself a pity party, I hope you know. Actually, I'm not that hungry anymore. I'm going to try to fall asleep. I'm still pretty tired." She clicked off her light and turned away from Harry.

Harry had never felt as awkward as he did right then in his entire life. He looked at Amanda's small form curled up on her chair. She was hurt that her parents didn't want her around; Harry realized belatedly, she just puts up a front and pretends like it doesn't. He looked around helplessly, hoping someone like Hermione would be there to explain what to do. But he was alone; he had no one to help him through this awkward situation. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to hear that. Your parents don't know what they're missing." Apparently it was the wrong thing to say. Amanda stiffened and turned to face Harry. She narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean? What did you think I was implying?" She hissed. "Nothing," Harry said mildly, "I'm just sorry your parents always send you away." Amanda shook her head sadly. "I feel so stupid. Do you not get it? I'm embarrassed that my parents think of me as a burden. My friends always ask why I'm never home. I'm lucky that my aunt and uncle care about me or else I'd have no one. There's never anybody home." She looked down and started tracing patterns on the seat arm. She looked up again at Harry. There was something unnerving in her eyes, like she was trying to understand him. "I know what you mean." Harry said quietly. She looked even harder at Harry. "What do you understand about me?" She questioned. He sighed. "I'm a burden to my aunt and uncle. They didn't even want me in the first place. They were forced to take me. I guess to get back at me they tell me everyday how much of a burden I am to them. I guess I'm lucky I got sent away. I don't have to deal with them until the summer ends. I need that right now. I can't deal with them right now." Amanda looked at Harry, something like pity was stirring in her eyes. "I don't care that they hate me. I'm just tired of it. I mean, they only hate me because of my parents. They never gave me a chance." He smiled slightly and gently stopped her hand from tracing patterns. They sat for a few moments without talking. Amanda finally broke the silence. "I guess I'm ashamed of my parents," she started out tentatively, "I want to confront them with why they always leave me alone. Why did they have me if they didn't want me?" A tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away roughly. "I'm sorry. I'm not usually this emotional. It's just been awhile since I've brought up my parents." She sent an embarrassed glance down the aisle. He smiled. "It's okay. You needed to talk and I needed someone who would listen." He rubbed her arm reassuringly and then said in an amazed tone "The fasten seat belt is off. We've passed over the turbulence!" Amanda looked around, surprised. "We're not going to starve?" she said in a hopeful voice. "I guess not. I just don't know how good the food is going to be. You know, since we're in coach and all." Amanda shrugged. "As long as it's food, I'm good!"

Harry laughed and looked down at the arm rest. Amanda's hand had stopped tracing patterns on the worn leather. His eyes traveled to up and down his arm. His short sleeved shirt exposed a nasty scar on his right forearm. He absently traced a finger down the jagged scar and winced from the pain that movement elicited. It still hadn't completely healed. Suddenly, Harry felt sick. He said in a detached voice "I'm not very hungry anymore. I'm going to try to get some sleep. I suppose I'll be sent straight to work after I get off the plane. When the flight attendant comes, will you tell her I don't need anything?" He didn't wait for Amanda to answer. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat, hoping that by sleeping the pain in his right arm would go away. Drowsiness fell over him as he breathed. Gradually Harry slipped into the darkness and into his dreams.

Harry looked around him confusedly. Where was he? He rubbed his eyes and strained to see something in the darkness that surrounded him. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples. When he opened his eyes again there was an eerie glow off in the distance. He squinted, hoping to see something illuminated. He started to walk forwards, but feelings of dread and fear swamped his brain and caused him to jerk to a stop. He knew that he wasn't somewhere good. Murmuring voices mingled together and surrounded Harry. He couldn't understand what they were saying. He backed up until he hit something solid. He couldn't get out. Again, he felt fear swelling up inside of him and panicked. He didn't know if he was going to make it out of this hell alive. The voices ceased one by one until it was quiet. Then the eerie glow off in the distance started moving closer to Harry. A voice, cruel and harsh, filled the air around him. "You killed me, Harry," It said mockingly, "You just let me die. Aren't you supposed to be the hero? Aren't you supposed to save me?" Harry bit back a sob. The eerie glow had taken on a human shape. Harry gasped as it came closer. It was Cedric. Cedric was there. "I'm sorry, Cedric. I tried. I really did try!" Harry's begging sounded hollow. Cedric's emotionless eyes stared at Harry. "No, if you had actually tried I would still be alive,' he sneered. Harry looked around wildly, trying to find a way out. Cedric reached out and shook Harry violently. "You don't deserve to live. I should kill you for what you've done to me!" Cedric had moved his hands but Harry still felt like someone was shaking him. A decidedly female voice filled the air. "Wake up, Harry! Come on, wake up!" The darkness was illuminated by a sickly green light and Harry found himself in the graveyard again. However as soon as he saw the distorted grave of Voldemort's father, the scenery around him started to fade and his eyes flew open.

Amanda's blue eyes peered at him pityingly. "You were really thrashing around. I'm sorry I woke you up, but you really looked in pain. I'm sorry, I couldn't stand it." Harry blushed and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry about that. I have really vivid dreams." He shuddered, remembering Cedric's cold, unfeeling eyes as he reached his arms out… He was startled from his thoughts as Amanda shook his arm gently. "Are you okay?" she asked softly, "Do you want to talk about your dreams? I heard it helps." Images of the dream flashed through his mind. He couldn't get himself to tell Amanda anything. "I'm fine," Harry said, "I just have really realistic dreams… I don't even remember what I was dreaming about." Amanda looked skeptical, but let go of Harry's arm. "Okay," she said, "But I'm here if you want to talk." He smiled, but stuck with what he said. He felt bad shutting out Amanda, but, in this case, it was easier to lie than to face what had happened in his dream. Harry wasn't ready to face Cedric yet. He glanced at Amanda again, who was still looking at him, obviously worried. He looked at his clock. They still had an hour left until they reached Hawaii. "So, how was the food?" He asked, trying to start up a conversation that would divert Amanda from her worries. "Huh? Oh, the food. It was crap. You know, just like you said…" She reached into the seat pocket in front of her. "I saved you some peanuts. I thought you might be hungry. You haven't eaten in awhile." Harry grabbed the peanuts from her hand enthusiastically. He licked his lips. "Thanks, I'm really hungry now that you mention it!" He ate them quickly and thanked her again. "I guess it was a mistake to miss the food!" She snorted. "You ate like a starved animal. God, when was the last time you ate?" She said jokingly. Blushing, Harry flicked her arm. "Shut up!"

* * *

_Hey guys! I stayed up late last night to write you another chapter! AND I LOVE IT WHEN YOU REVIEW! It pushes me to keep writing! Also, advice is gladly accepted! So, ya, press the review button... You know you want to! _


End file.
